It is already known to removably fit to a pushchair for babies a baby seat or a carrycot incorporating in an articulated arrangement a rigid handle having the shape of an inverted U, the baby being accommodated in said baby seat or carrycot until after some months it can be already accommodated in the conventional seat being fitted to the pushchair. Said fitting is carried out by means of devices comprising on each side of the pram a holder being fit to removably hold the baby seat or carrycot by means of anchoring mechanisms.
These devices generally comprise a control being fit to simultaneously unlock the two anchoring mechanisms, said control being located on the actual handle as disclosed in the Spanish Utility Model ES-1062629(200300028).